


Breaking Point

by MissMontgomerys_little_slut



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMontgomerys_little_slut/pseuds/MissMontgomerys_little_slut
Summary: Smut one shot// Meddison pairing// Meredith pushes Addison to her breaking point at the hospital





	Breaking Point

“Careful”  
Meredith spoke so lowly that only the woman on the opposite side of the operating table heard her.  
It made Addison shutter a bit, Meredith, just talking. She steadied her arms before proceeding.  
Meredith leaned forward, Addison felt her breaths. She blinked. And in that millisecond, the noise from the heart monitor filled the room, a flatline.  
“Shit.”  
Addison calmly proclaimed, closing her eyes.  
“T-time of death, 3:18.”  
Meredith stammered before looking back across the table, Addison had gone.  
The blonde left as well, in search of Addison. She didn’t know why she felt the urge to go after this woman.  
“Addison!”  
Meredith called down the empty hall before running to her attending.  
“Damn it Grey, just leave me alone. I’m not in the mood to be a bitch right now.”  
Addison turned to the stairwell.  
“Wait.”  
Meredith grabbed the redheads wrist.  
Addison looked back at her.  
“Meredith, not now.”  
She growled before snatching her hand out of Merediths grasp and slingling the stairwell door open. Addison walked through it but Meredith followed, insistent. She didn’t know why but she needed to push Addison to her breaking point, but she did.  
“Stop following me.”  
Meredith heard the anger building in Addisons voice.  
“Just give me five seconds!”  
Meredith finally demanded.  
Addison spun around and marched back up the steps she had descended. She stood directly in front of Meredith when she stopped.  
“Five seconds doesn’t equal a life.”  
The taller woman glared down at Meredith as she spoke.  
“It wasn’t my fault you lost her.”  
Addison scoffed.  
“Your breathing! Your voice! Your eyes! You always stare at me so intensely, even when i’m not doing a surgery! Your hair-”  
Addisons angry tone began to melt away.  
“Doctor Montgomery, my hair was up!”  
Addison seemed to disregard this statement.  
“Your lips.”  
Her tone wasn’t harsh at all now, instead it was lustful.  
“My… what?”  
Meredith was shocked by this. Addison was just blaming her for the loss of a patient.  
In a flash Addison held the back of Merediths head and claimed those lips.  
“Doctor Montgomery…”  
Meredith breathed as the attending kissed her neck.  
Addison lightly nipped at the sensitive flesh until Meredith moaned, her hands caressing the blondes ass all the while. When she heard this first moan however, she lost all composure she might have had. Addison nearly ripped Merediths shirt off before picking her up and pinning her to the wall.  
“Oh!”  
Meredith moaned as Addison devoured her neck and chest in kisses and bites. She tangled her fingers in Addisons hair.  
“Bra.”  
Addison whispered.  
Meredith quickly slung off her bra and the redhead immediately took a nipple in her mouth, she swirled her tongue before moving to a portion of Merediths breast, she nipped it before sucking the flesh.  
Meredith moaned.  
Addison continued this until she had made a dark purple mark on Merediths skin.  
“Fuck me.”  
Meredith moaned before comprehending what she was saying.  
Part of her wanted this, part of her didn’t. She knew though, that this was going to happen.   
Addison smiled and let Meredith stand before dipping her hand under the interns scrub pants. She massaged Meredith through her panties for a time.  
“More.”  
Meredith moaned and bit her lip.  
Addison kissed her neck before letting her fingers under Merediths panties and inside her. Meredith moaned and wrapped a leg around Addisons waist. Addison knew exactly how to move her fingers. She had Meredith gripping her shoulders for support and trying to suppress moans within minutes.  
“Addison”  
Meredith moaned before digging her nails into Addisons shoulder blades.  
The redhead gave Meredith what she wanted. She seemed to read Merediths mind.  
“Don’t stop!”  
Meredith drug her ever tightening nails down Addisons back.  
Merediths heart pounded in her chest as beads of sweat formed on her brow. She squirmed, under the control of Addisons fingers.  
Her breath hitched and all she heard was the beat of her heart and Addisons satisfied moan.  
“Doctor Montgomery,”  
Meredith breathily giggled.  
“That was very inappropriate.”  
Addison grinned and bit her lip, not sure what to do now.  
Meredith tried kissing the woman gently, but that wasn’t an option. Addison liked it rough, and she made waves where there were none. She pushed the blonde against the wall and deepened the kiss as she lightly choked Meredith.  
Merediths eyes fluttered open, she was sleeping.  
“Damn it.”  
She whispered.   
She had dreamed about this woman before, but never like this, never this vivid of a dream, let alone a wet dream. Meredith slid her hand into her panties, they were soaked with her arousal. She groaned and lazily showered before laying back in bed.  
She would get a couple more hours of rest before seeing this woman again.

END


End file.
